


In the Dark of Day

by Anne



Category: Dark Skies
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne/pseuds/Anne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How we go. How we stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lakester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakester/gifts).



> happy holidays!

There was something inside and he couldn't see it. He could feel it, but he couldn't see. Them. Crawling. They were crawling all over him, touching him. Trying to get inside. The Hive. The aliens. It was awful. It was horrible. It was beautiful.

It was dark everywhere. There hadn't been sunlight in days, weeks, hours, minutes. But there were things crawling all over him. Dry, scratching legs. It hurt. It burned. It felt wonderful.

And then they were gone, and he was alone.

No. Not alone. Not anymore. Something was still in the room, something awful, something dark, something beautiful, something wonderful, something amazing. Something inside. Fingers grabbing him by the arms, by the shoulders. Shoving him against a wall, and grabbing his face and holding.

Something inside.

There as nothing there. There was nothing _THERE_. He was imagining this, and there was nothing there.

There was something there, something in the room. Something holding him against the wall. Something holding him against his will. Something he wanted. Something he needed. Bliss. Love. Anger. Fear.

But there wasn't anything.

He couldn't see.

It was dark and he could see everything.

He opened his mouth to scream, and no sound came out. He hit the wall again, and no sound came out.

It let him go, and he didn't move. Couldn't move. Wouldn't move. Didn't move. Couldn't see, or wouldn't see. Couldn't speak or wouldn't speak.

Couldn't breathe.

Wouldn't breathe.

There was no light, no sun. The world was dead. The world was chaos. There was nothing there, but there was something. Something inside and he couldn't-


	2. II

-breathe.

He can't breathe. He needs to breathe. He can't.

He wants to scream. He has to scream. He doesn't. He won't.

He can't move. Nothing works. Nothing moves.

Everything's empty. Everyone's gone. Alone. No family. No friends. No one. Alone alone alone alone and gone.

_They're killing me. They're going to kill me. Oh God. Someone help me please someone_

Embarrased. Ashamed. His own reactions making him turn against himself, hate himself for what he was thinking. Wanting. Doing. Not doing.

There's no one there. There's no one there.

There's never anyone there.

There are things in the floor, in the air. Things that touch him, that want him that hate him. Things that crawl and things that walk. Gray things, blue things, disgusting and horrifying. Things that slither and things that claw.

But there's no one there. There's never anyone  there.

_Let me out let me go let me go where am I where is everyone let me out_

Let them in.  They want in. They'll take care of you, be with you, make you happy, love you, be your friend, take care of you, love you, there's nothing but bliss. Nothing but happiness. Nothing but being part of the same mind the same being the same

hive.

There's no one there. There's nothing there. There's nothing clawing and there's nothing holding him down and there's nothing touching him at all.

There's nothing there.

He wants to scream.


	3. III

He screams.

He screams, and soon there's nothing left but the screaming. But the pain. Breaking him down and tearing him to bits. To pieces. Tearing him apart and leaving nothing but the screaming.

The pain.

Leaving nothing but a shell of a man. A shell of nothing. Leaving nothing behind but a shell to be filled.

Filled with the light with the glow with the voices with togetherness with right and wrong and kim

and jim

and alpha

beta

gamma

delta

But never Bach. Never Frank. Never Frank. Not even in this, never Frank.

He wasn't a throwback.

Never Frank.

Never ever Frank.


	4. IV

He was fine, Frank, thanks for asking.

But he never asked. Never asked. Never did anything but watch Loengard, watch Sayers, watch Steele. He never watched him. That's how they got in, wasn't it? Because he didn't watch. Because he didn't _watch._

Because Phil wanted him to watch. Wanted him to know. Wanted him to see.

But he didn't. He didn't want that. Did and didn't. Could and couldn't. Didn't dare. Not now. Not ever.

Weeks and months and a year. They came with the light. The light. The Light. Brought the light and he touched it, and he didn't think of Frank at all anymore.

Didn't want him. Even in this. Especially in this.

And that was fine. That was good. Everything was good. He could take care of everything now.

He could be everything now.

They'd give him a gun.


	5. V

There was something inside and he could see it. He could feel it, and he could see. The Hive. The aliens. It was beautiful. It was wonderful. It was everything and nothing. Darkness and light. Beauty and ugliness. It was his and no one's.

He wouldn't be alone, not anymore. Wouldn't be alone, inside and out. Together entwined. With this, with them, with nothing. With everything. It was wonderful. It was beautiful.

_It was ugly. Hate. Nothing. Pain. He couldn't stand it. He wanted out. He wanted out. He wanted OUT. _

Bliss. Love. There was no fear. No hate. No darkness. No pain.

There really wasn't anything.

He could see. He could see everything.

_He couldn't see a damned thing. He was blind and trapped and buried and hollow and it hurt. He wanted out he wanted help. He needed help. He needed out. He needed Bach. Loengard. Stuart. Halligan, for god's sake help_

There was light and sun.

The world was living. His world.

His new world. A world of chaos, a world of calm.

A world of polarization.

Nothing and something and everything, and he wanted to share it with everyone.

He wanted to save everyone. Wanted to die. Wanted to kill.

_He wanted to feel everyone, be with everyone. He wanted everything and nothing and love and chaos and he couldn't_

couldn't

_couldn't_

wouldn't

_couldn't stand it._

It was awful and wonderful. Terrible and amazing. Beautiful and ugly. Hateful and hurtful and loving and amazing.

_No one would save him. No one would save them. They were as doomed as the grays, he was as doomed as Kim Sayers. As doomed as that damned child of hers._

_Doomed and blessed and he couldn't-_


End file.
